Weekend Off
by FallenStar126
Summary: Tony and Kate finally have a weekend off and they spend it together. TATE [Complete]
1. A question,a answer, & a trip

I thought off this story while I was up-north by a lake for the past couple weekends. It sorta poped into my head one day. The first chapter got way too long so I split it into 2 chapters. Don't worry more chapters will come.

**

* * *

**

Weekend Off

**Chapter 1**

It was the fifth day working late in the office this week. At least it was cool in the office as appose to 94 degrees outside. The team had just finished a very difficult case and they were exhausted. It was about 5:30 and Gibbs hadn't let Tony and Kate leave until their reports on the case were filed. Tony and Kate finished about the same time and they threw the reports on Gibbs desk. Finally Gibbs said "You two have been here long enough, go home and have a good weekend."

"Yeah boss, see you Monday." Tony said while gathering up his stuff around his desk.

The directorwas giving Kate and Tony the weekend off. Both of them needed it too because they hadn't gotten a weekend off in about a month. Every time a weekend came another case had always seemed to pop up. But they had this weekend off officially because the director had said so. They would not be called into work no matter what.

"Tony, could you hold the elevator for me?" Kate shouted as she gathered up her things fastest she could. Then she joined Tony in the elevator.

"Took you long enough" Tony said sarcastically.

"Shut up Tony. So what are you going to do on your weekend off? Kate asked.

"Well, my parents own a little cabin on Gilbert Lake about four hours from here. So I am going to drive up there tonight and spend my weekend up there." Tony replied.

"Oh, sounds fun." Kate commented trying to hide her jealously. She wished that she had somewhere to go besides her apartment.

"What are you going to do?" Tony asked her curiously.

"Probably sit home, watch movies, sleep in, possibly clean." Kate said not very enthusiastically.

"Really? Because I was wondering if you would possibly want to join me? Tony asked smiling.

Kate thought for a second, _"Well I do need to get away from home, for some kind of vacation. On second thought, Tony probably only invited me so he can see me in a bikini. Whatever, I am going on vacation, even if it means going with Tony."_

"Yes Tony, I will go with you." His face lit up as soon as he heard the word yes.

"Really? You actually want to go? Tony blurted out.

"I wouldn't have told you yes if I didn't mean it Tony." Kate said.

"I have my bad packed and in the car because I was planning on leaving straight from work. So I have an idea." Tony said

"Would you care to share this idea?" Kate replied sounding somewhat frustrated.

"Oh, sure. How about you drive to your house to pack and I will go get some Chinese take-out. And then I will bring it back to your place so we can eat and leave." Tony answered.

"Alright, sounds good. But what should I pack?" Kate said walking to her car while trying to find her keys in her purse.

"Well a swimming suit for sure. That is unless you want to go skinny dipping." Tony said smiling and winking at her.

"Whatever Tony, see you in a little while." Kate said hopping into her car and starting the engine. She pulled out the N.C.I.S. parking lot and headed for home. Tony went to his car andheaded for the Chinese restaurant across town.

When Kate got home she immediately started packing. She knew it could take a while. Everything she had basically screamed out work at her. For starters she grabbed her bathing suit because she definitely needed that unless she wanted to go skinny dipping with Tony. Although idea sounded sort of fun and tempting. Kate mentally and physically kicked herself for thinking that.

She continued packing. She grabbed a couple T-shirts, a couple pair of pants, and a pair of boxers and an N.C.I.S. T-shirt for pajamas. She threw her toiletries and cosmetics in and thought that she had enough stuff for one weekend. She figured she packed fast enough to have enough time to take a shower and change. Kate soon found out that she apparently didn't have enough time.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and another one in her hair. Then Kate heard a knock on the door. _"Oh shit, that's Tony!"_ she thought.She looked through the peep-hole and sure enough it was Tony.

"Kate, let me in." Tony shouted pounding on the door with one hand and the other hand holding the bad of Chinese food.

"Hang on a sec, I'm only in a towel" Kate said embarrassed.

"Well I don't mind" Tony said smiling. "Come on! The food's getting cold."

Kate finally let him in. As soon as she opened the door she started heading towards he room to avoid an encounter with Tony or one of his comments.

Tony just stood in the doorway staring at Kate walking down the hall in just a towel. Never in a million years had he actually thought he was going to see her, of all people in just a towel. When he heard a door slam he snapped out of his day dreaming. He walked over to the table and sat down.

About five minutes later Kate came back. Clothed this time to Tony's disappointment. She sat down at the table and ate with him. Their conversation over dinner was light, their usual banter. When they finished eating Tony said "We better get going, it's already 6:30 and it takes four hours to get there."

Kate walked to her room and grabbed her bag that sat on her bed. She headed towards the door where Tony was standing. He opened the door for her and motioned her to go in front of him. Kate turned around and smiled as she turned off the lights. They went to the parking lot and found Tony's car. Kate threw he bag in and then she got in. Tony joined Kate in the car.

* * *


	2. Construction zones, a arrival, & massges

Here's chapter 2**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

They drove in silence for awhile, even though the radio was on. "So Tony do you go to the cabin often? Kate asked curiously.

"Not really, we barley get and weekends off so I can't come up here that often." Tony said.

After about a half an hour Kate dozed off. Tony thought _"She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping."_

Kate slept almost the whole way there so Tony used the radio to block out the silencethatKate left. She woke up when they hit a huge bump in the road. It was a construction zone. "Tony, how much longer till we get there?" Kate asked glancing at the clock. It was 10:21.

"Oh, about 10 minutes." Tony answered.

"Good because my back is starting to hurt. My neck hurts too because of the way I slept on it." Kate groaned.

"Well if you want, I can give you a massage when we get there. But then you have to give me one too." Tony offered.

Kate could see the mischieveness in his eyes. She would have normally said no but her back and neck hurt like hell. "Deal Tony" Kate replied.

Tony didn't say anything, but he did smile and kept on driving.

About five minutes later Tony pulled into a short driveway connected to a large wood log-cabin type house. "We're here" Tony shouted as if she wasn't sitting right next to him.

Tony and Kate grabbed their things and headed towards the front door. When they reached it Tony unlocked it with a key on his key ring and opened the door for Kate.

When Kate walked in she walked down a small hall and ended up in a big kitchen that connected with the living room. She walked around the rest of the first floor discovered that this place was huge, a whole lot bigger than Tony first described it.

"Tony, this place is huge! A little cabin, my foot!" Kate exclaimed.

"Ok, so maybe I didn't really mean little." Tony answered.

Kate walked over to a sliding door and looked out. There was a large deck and many stairs that led down to the beach. She could see the moon shining off the lake.

"Tony this place is beautiful! So how many other girls have you brought up here?" Kate wanted to slap herself for asking that question. She felt even worse when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Well you're the first one actually. And it's not like I even have any weekends off." Tony replied. He still had a hint of sadness in his eyes. But it was his fault she would ask a question like that. He was a player. So he let it go.

"Oh" was all Kate said. She just couldn't seem to get the words 'I'm sorry' out of her mouth even as much as she wanted to.

"The bedrooms are up-stairs." Tony said walking up the stairs with Kate at his heals.

When they reached the top, the walked into a small hallway. There was a bathroom and two other doors. Kate guessed that they were both bedrooms. Kate followed Tony down the hall till they reached the first door. Tony opened it and said, "This is your room. Mine's right over there if you need anything."

Tony walked into his room and shut the door. Kate did the same. Kate's room was fairly large. It had a queen sized bed, and a dresser with a TV. There was also a full length mirror.

Kate laid on her bed and landed on a bunch of throw pillows that were stripped and solid with red. They were also different shapes. They matched the bed spread very well. Kate was exhausted but decided to get off the bed and put on her pajamas before she feel asleep. So she changed into a pair of boxers and an N.C.I.S. T-shirt. When she put on her shirt she again realized her back and neck pain. She had totally forgotten about the massage deal with Tony, until now.

After about five minutes of deciding what she should do, Kate finally made up her mind. She opened her door and headed down the hall to his room. She knocked on the door and he opened it. "What do ya' need? Tony asked curiously.

"Well, about the massage deal, my back really hurts so could you…?" Kate's sentence drifted off.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." Tony said with a smile. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Ok, but where?" Kate asked.

"How bout' on the bed?" Tony suggested with a wink.

"Fine, but you better not try anything funny or you will be walking weird for a while." Kate said while jumping on Tony's bed.

"Alright" Tony said. He sat on the bed next to Kate who was lying on her stomach. He kneeled by her side and started rubbing her neck in small circles. Then he moved down to her back. Tony noticed she had very tense spots in her back.

Kate body was flushed hot from the feel on his hands on her. Every touch made her seem like she was on fire. She tried thinking of a cold bath instead of his touch but it didn't help at all. He defiantly had a strong grip.

"Mm, Tony that feels good." Kate said. She didn't really mean for it to come out as a purr.

Tony leaned down and whispered in her ear "That's what they all tell me."

Hiswarm breathe on Kate's ear send shivers down her entire body. And they weren't from being cold either.

Tony continued massaging her back. He accidentally brushed her sides and she jumped a little and laughed. Tony had finally found Kate's ticklish spot and decided to have fun with it. Instead of massaging Kate, Tony found it more fun to tickle her instead.

"Ahh, Tony stop it." Kate screamed while trying to get away from Tony. She jumped off the bed. Tony just sat on the bed and laughed.

"Well for that Tony, you are not getting a massage. I am going to bed." Kate told him with an evil smile on her face.

"Aw, come on! That's not fair Kate." Tony whined.

Kate didn't say anything but walked out of his room with a smile on her face. Once she got into the hallway she called out "Goodnight Tony." She went in her room and shut the door. Tony just stood there for a while, but then shut his door and hopped in bed.

Kate turned off the light in her room and hopped into her bed. She was tired from being up so late so she fell asleep quickly, as did Tony.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am going to need 5 reviews beforeI post the next chapter:-)**


	3. Bacon, Fishing, and, Leaches

Sorry it took so long. I really feel bad because i promised you guys after 5 reviews and i have like 20 but my computerwas being retarted and wouldn't let me on the internet. So I could't post it and i appologise. I made it longer than the other chapters to try to make it up to you. Well sorry for rambling, on to the story!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Kate woke up to the smell of something good coming from downstairs. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:28. She usually only slept till 8:00 at the latest. She found her way downstairs and into the kitchen to find Tony making breakfast.

"Morning Sleepyhead" Tony said smiling at Kate.

"Morning" Kate said sitting at the kitchen table. "What are you making Tony? It smells good."

"I am making bacon, eggs, and toast." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"Sounds good, I am starving." Kate said.

Tony brought her a plate with bacon, eggs, and a piece of toast. He went and got himself a plate and sat down next to her. From the kitchen table they had a great view of the lake. It was shimmering because of the way the sun reflected off of it. Kate also noticed that not only was there a pier in the water but there was also a boat. It wasn't an old boat either, it looked very new.

They both finished up their breakfast rather quickly. Kate put her plate in the sink and headed up stairs. She was only in her pajamas and decided it would be best if she got dressed.

Kate went to her room and decided to put on her swimming suit. Then she put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She threw her wavy hair up into a pony tail and headed back downstairs.

She found Tony sitting on the couch watching some show she had never even heard of. "So do you want to go fishing?" Tony asked curiously.

"Uh, sure." Kate answered with a little hesitation.

"Wait; don't tell me you have never been fishing before?" Tony said almost laughing.

"I have never gone fishing before and I don't know how." Kate said almost embarrassed.

"That's alright, it's easy and I'll teach you if you're having a lot of trouble with it. Tony said.

"Ok, let's go." Kate said while heading towards the sliding door. Tony followed her. Kate walked down all the deck stairs and was about to head down the second flight of stairs that lead to the beach when Tony stopped her. "Hang on a second; I got to go grab some fishing poles out of the shed."

Tony walked through the yard on the side of the cabin to a little shed. Kate had failed to notice last night when they got there. It had been really dark and she had been really tired.

Tony came back with two fishing poles and a tackle box, and headed down to the beach, with Kate right behind him. They reached the boat that was docked to the pier and Tony jumped in and set the fishing poles and the tackle box down.

Kate went to step in, the boat rocked and she fell backwards; right into Tony's arms. Lucky thing he was there or she would have been swimming with the fish.

"Watch your step." Tony said while helping Kate back to a standing position.

"Yeah" Kate said trying to find her voice as she sat down on one of the boat seats, while Tony started the motor. Tony unhooked the boat from the pier and started to head across the lake.

Kate hadn't noticed it before but the lake had two different sides that were separated by a little sand bar in the middle of them, and a channel that connected them.

Once Tony reached the spot of the lake he thought was a good fishing spot, he let down the boat's anchor. He stood up, took one of the fishing poles and put a leach on it. Kate just sat there and watched him in disgust.

"Eww, Tony how can you touch those things? Kate asked still in disgust.

"Well, they're actually not that bad." Tony said handing her the fishing pole.

When Tony gave Kate the fishing she pole she stood up. Kate was still confused as to what she was supposed to do exactly. I mean sure, she had seen people fish before but she didn't know the first thing about it. While she was trying to decide what to do first Tony had already put a leach on his fishing pole and had cast it out into the water.

Kate saw him cast his fishing pole so she decided to follow the same procedure. She hit the little cast button, brought her right arm to her left, then brought it out again, and let go off the button. Instead of it flying far out into the water like Tony it didn't even go as far as leaving the boat. It landed right in front of her.

Tony watched her as she did this, and then focused on his fishing assuming she might figure it out on her own. She wasn't the type that liked to have other people help. Kate tried this same thing several times before finally giving up and when she did she let out a sigh.

Tony looked over at her and said "Do you need some help?"

"Yes, please." Kate said with her eyes pleading. Tony loved that look in a woman.

With that being said Tony set down his fishing pole and walked over the Kate.

"Ok, first reel it in" Tony began. So Kate reeled the line in.

Tony, who was behind Kate, put his arms and hands around Kate's arms and hands so he could show her what to do next. Kate trembled at his touch but then relaxed. She liked the feel of his arms around her.

"Now, you push this button, swing the pole over here, and now let it." Tony said. Kate did that with his help and sure enough she got it out in the water this time.

"Good, now try that on your own." Tony said as he put his hands back down to his own sides. So Kate did as Tony told her and to her surprise she actually got it in the water herself this time.

Tony smiled at her accomplishment although he wouldn't have minded putting his arms around her again to help her. He went back to his fishing pole and started fishing again.

Kate was fishing too; but on auto pilot. She was thinking about Tony. He seemed to be different, but in a good way. She also couldn't stop think about his arms around her. And he was being, well sweet. _"Oh my God, did I just call Tony sweet? But I didn't mean it like that. Oh, who am I kidding I totally meant it like that. This can't be happening. I think I have a crush on Tony."_

Kate would have continued this whole argument with herself in her head but she was interrupted by a tug on her pole. She snapped out of her daze and started reeling the pole. She kept reeling and the fish kept tugging, but the fish was defiantly no match for Kate. She got it up to the boat and lifted it out of the water. She was not sure what to do next so she just stood there until Tony came over and took the fish off the line for her.

"Wow Kate, your first fish. Congratulations!" Tony exclaimed as if Kate was on a game show and had won a prize.

"Thanks Tony." Kate said.

Tony threw the fish back into the water. Kate just stood there staring at the fishing pole just like the first time that she had seen it. Only this time it wasn't because she didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't have any bait.

"Tony, can you put a leach on for me? I don't want to touch them." Kate pleaded.

"Sure" Tony said while grabbing a leach. He put it on her fishing pole and they both continued fishing.

They fished for a couple hours and between the two of them they had caught 11 fish. Tony decided they fished enough for one day and headed into shore. He was getting sort of hungry anyways. When they got into shore they headed up to the cabin for lunch.

* * *

I thank you all for the great reviews! I really appriciate them:-) Im not sure when i will be able to post the next chapter because i am going to be really busy for the next couple of days. But i will try my best to squeeze writing the next chapter in, but im not making any promises. I probably will have the next chapter up before the week is over. 


	4. Macaroni, Sand Castles, & Dinner

Sorry about the long wait guys. God i am such a terrible up-dater! But i will promise you this, This story IS going to be done by September 20th, because thats the day my hope and faith will be shot to hell! If you don't know what i mean, i am talking about the season premire of NCIS. So ya. Sorry for rambling again! On to the story.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

After eating Macaroni & Cheese for lunch made by Tony, (Which Kate decided was pretty good Macaroni), they decided to head down to the beach and soak up some sun.

Once down to the beach Kate followed Tony as he went and sat on the little bench at the end of the pier. She sat down next to him, but rather close because the bench was small and for fear of falling off it. She looked at Tony; he was looking out across the lake enjoying the view. She joined him but after a while decided she was going to tan.

"Tony, I am going to tan."

He stilled seemed in a daze but that snapped him out. He had an idea. As she got up, Tony stood up behind her. Tony grabbed Kate's waist and picked her up. As soon as he did this she knew what he was going to do.

"TONY, PUT ME DOWN!" Kate screamed. But Tony didn't obey, well he did but not in the way she wanted him to.

Instead of Tony putting her down on the pier, he threw her into the lake. He just stood there and smiled as she came up from under the water.

Kate realized that the water was sort of cold, but that wasn't a problem. The problem was how she was going to get Tony back for what he did.

"Oh my God Tony, I am going to kill you yet!" Kate said with a serious face.

"Oh, I am shaking." Tony answered.

Kate gave glared at him. Finally he reached his hand down to help her back up on the pier. That is when Tony realized his mistake. Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water right next to her. He came up coughing because he went in head first with out a warning.

"You think your so slick Agent Todd, don't you?" Tony asked.

"Well, yes I'd like to think so." Kate replied with an evil grin.

With that being said Tony splashed Kate in the face with water. So she splashed him back. And they continued this for a while before Kate hit Tony instead of splashed him. This was accidentally of course.

"Oh you are so going down!" Tony yelled as he dunked Kate's head under the water. He let her come back up and catch her breath then he pushed her down again.

"Tony, stop it!" Kate screamed and this time he obeyed.

Kate was getting tired of being in the water, not to mention cold. So she swam her way to shore. When she got out she figured out that she would never try off if she didn't take off her clothes that were over her bikini.

Tony was staring at Kate as she pulled off her shirt and shorts, which left her in only a bikini. As he watched her strip out of her wet clothes, time seemed to slow and it was like watching her in slow motion.

Kate could feel Tony's eyes watching her so she turned to him and smiled. Then she wrapped herself in her beach towel. Then again she went and sat on the little bench on the pier.

Well that ruined the moment for Tony. He could not seem to get that replay of her taking her clothes off in front of him, only in his mind it went a little farther than what she actually did. Tony dunked his head under that water and that helped a little but not much.

Tony got out of the water and took off his shirt. He turned to Kate and found her looking at him. So he winked at her and then dried himself with a beach towel.

She just rolled her eyes and looked off in another direction.

Tony was beginning to feel board so he decided that he wanted to build a sand castle on the beach. Kate saw him run up the steps to the shed but didn't know what he was getting. He came back down with a few sand pales and shovels.

Kate just smiled inwardly.

"Kate, would you help me build a sand castle?" Tony asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, Tony" Kate answered as she made her way off the pier and joined Tony in the sand.

So they built a sand castle together. It turned out to be a pretty good sand castle they thought. It had a mote and everything. By the time they finished the sand castle the sun was starting to go down behind the trees that surrounded the lake and Tony was getting hungry. He was always hungry.

"Kate we better head in." Tony said.

Kate nodded her head and followed Tony as he made his way back inside the cabin.

Once inside Tony declared "I am going to take a shower."

"How come you get the shower first? I say I go first."

"Jeez Kate, settle down, there are two showers, that is unless you want to share one." Tony answered and winked at her.

"I'll pass DiNozzo." Kate said while walking up-stairs to get some clean clothes. Then she went into the bathroom and took a shower while Tony took a shower downstairs.

Tony finished before Kate, probably because he didn't have to do anything to his hair or put make-up on. So he decided he was going to make her a special dinner. He started looking through the cabinets to see what he could make. He found some angel-hair noodles, pasta sauce, and some frozen garlic bread. Just as he was about to bring the ingredients out on the counter he heard Kate coming down the steps so he hid the food in the refrigerator.

Kate came down. She was wearing blue jeans and an orange shirt. She looked at Tony who had a mischief look on his face. She wondered what he was up to.

"Kate, I am making dinner, it will be ready in a little while. Why don't you go somewhere else and read or something." Tony said.

"Tony, you've already made breakfast and lunch, don't you think it's my turn?" Kate asked.

"No, I like cooking anyways. Please go in the other room until it's done. And promise me you won't come near the kitchen until I tell you."

"Fine Tony, I will go read my book outside on the patio, and I promise I won't come in here." Kate answered and wondered what he was planning on doing.So she started reading her book on the patio.

Tony started cooking the spaghetti and in the mean time while it was cooking he started setting the table.

* * *

**Please review! The next chapter will be about what Tony did for dinner and then the FULL ON TATENESS is coming! YAH:-)**


	5. Candles,Movies,& Stars

Yeah, so i finally was in the writing mood and decided to finish up this story for you guys.I am really sorry it took so long. With softball and school starting i have been really busy. Ihave learned on thing though. That before i post a story that is going to have muiltple chapters, i am going to have at least almost all ofit done. I think that might help alot.

NCIS season premire is next week. The 20th. I am not really looking foward to it though. The more i hear about what is going to happen the less i want to watch it. It just isn't going to be the same w/ out Kate. And i loved her and Tony. I really wished they would have got together. But now that will never happen, well only in our dreams. Well on to the story. This is the final chapter. It took me like an hour or more. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Tony wanted to make this dinner special, and he thought when he was finished, that he out-did himself.

He had taken the extra chairs away from the table and only left two of them. He had found some wine in the cellar in the basement and poured some into fancy little glasses.

Tony wanted this dinner to be somewhat romantic to show her that he wasn't just a playboy that he pretended to be on the exterior. He placed candles in the middle of the table, and decided that candles weren't very good center-pieces. So Tony went outside to one of the bushes in the front of the house, and picked some yellow and pink black-eyed Suzan's that were blooming. When he went back in the house he began his search for a vase. After about five minutes of looking through cabinets and closets he finally found a white vase and placed the flowers in it. He set the vase between the candles, but not to close for fear that the flowers might start on fire.

Once all of the food was done he set it on the table and turned out the lights so it would be a candle lit dinner. Now everything was set and all he needed now was Kate. So went out the sliding door and walked onto the deck where Kate was sitting.

She saw him coming, see set her book down and looked at him.

"Dinner's ready" Tony announced with a smile. "But close your eyes because I have a surprise and you better not open them until I tell you."

Kate gave him a nod of agreement. He held out his hand so he could lead her back inside without her tripping over something. She took his hand and followed him.

When they reached the table Tony announced he that she could open her eyes. She opened her eyes and was very surprised at what she saw. She was completely taken away that he would make a candle-lit dinner just for her. She just smiled as he pulled her chair out and pushed it in for him.

Tony took his seat on the opposite side of the table. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Something about her was different, he didn't know if it was the candle light reflecting off her beautiful face, or what.

Kate had the same feeling and she was over whelmed that he would do something like this for her. This was a new side of Tony she had never seen before. She knew she could be threading in dangerous waters here, but she wanted to explore this side of him.

The conversations over dinner was light, the usually "sexually charged bickering" as Ducky would put it. After eating dinner they decided to watch a movie.

"How about "Without a Paddle," that ones not scary or sad." Tony said having to go with a comedy after he had suggested "Halloween: Resurrection" and "Pearl Harbor."

"Sure, sounds good. I have never seen this one before." Kate said as she flopped down on the couch.

Well Tony on the other hand, had watched this movie about 10 times and never seemed to get sick of it. He took a seat on the couch next to Kate. She just smiled and started watching the movie.

Tony must have seen this movie one to many times because he dozed off in the middle of it. Kate just smiled and continued watching the rest of the movie until it was over. She decided that she didn't want to wake Tony up so she left him sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping.

When Tony woke up he found himself alone, sleeping on the couch. He wasn't sure if Kate had gone to bed or where she was. So he looked up-stairs in her room and all over the house and couldn't seem to find her. Then, as he peered out the window he saw a small figure sitting on the bench down by the lake. The moonlight was very dim but he was pretty sure that was Kate sitting down there.

Tony walked down the steps to the beach. He wasn't very quiet either; he didn't want to scare her. He walked down to the end of the pier were the bench was and sat down next to Kate.

She wasn't looking at him though; she was looking up into the sky. Tony tried to figure out what was so great about the sky but then he looked up. The dark night sky was full of bright, clear stars, and on top of that tonight was a full moon.

Without looking at him Kate said, "They are so beautiful." She was in a daze; she couldn't take her eyes off the stars.

"Yeah" Tony said in agreement. Before he knew what he was doing his grabbed her hand and locked their fingers. She didn't pull away either and this defiantly got her attention. Kate just looked into those beautiful green eyes and smiles.

"You want to know what's even more beautiful than the stars?" Tony asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"What" Kate asked curiously, not knowing what could be more spectacular than the stars.

"You" Tony simply replied squeezing her hand even tighter.

She just looked at him in shock, not knowing what to say. That defiantly wasn't the way she thought he would answer. Tony just sat there staring into the sky as Kate tried to figure out how to reply.

Finally shyly she said "Thanks." She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, good thing it was dark out.

Before she had time to stop her self, Kate dipped her head low and kissed Tony on the lips. Tony responded and starting kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began toying with the ends of his hair, deepening the kiss. After a while the both became breathless and Tony pulled away. Kate whimpered at the lost of his lips on hers.

"Tony, what are we doing?" Kate asked not really sure what this meant.

"Well we were just kissing on this bench" Tony answered unsure of what she was asking.

"No, that's not what I meant. Is this going to be a one time thing or a something long term?" Kate asked.

"Well I was kind of hoping for long term. Maybe as long as life." Tony answered honestly, looking Kate straight in her brown eyes

That's all the reassurance Kate needed to hear. She turned herself so she was now straddling Tony but still sitting on the bench. They began kissing again. This time more passionate than before. Kate couldn't handle this anymore. She began un-buttoning Tony's shirt.

Tony caught on quickly and put his hand under Kate's but and scooped her up. She giggled as he did this. He began walking with her up to the cabin.

"Impatient are we?" Tony whispered in her ear.

"More than you'd ever know DiNozzo." She answered as he laid her down his bed.

The next morning Kate woke up to find her self lying there, tangled in the sheets with Tony by her side. His arms were draped around her waist as he snored. She smiled as she recalled the events that had taken place the night before.

She decided to wake Tony up by kissing him on the lips. He woke up right away when she did that.

"Morning Baby" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Morning" Kate said.

Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment by getting up so they just laid there together and cuddled.

Both wishing that had more weekends off.

_fin._

* * *

**Hope you liked it!** **Now please review:-)**


End file.
